candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy Crush Mpisto War 2018
or Mpisto War 2018 or just CCMW18 is a fanon made by HM100. New Episode(s) come every time I can. Covers all four LEGO Mpisto Games in 4 Planets Episodes Planet 1 (LEGO Mpisto) World 1 * Episode 1 (CCMW18) * Episode 2 (CCMW18) * Episode 3 (CCMW18) * Episode 4 (CCMW18) * Episode 5 (CCMW18) World 2 * Episode 6 (CCMW18) * Episode 7 (CCMW18) * Episode 8 (CCMW18) * Episode 9 (CCMW18) * Episode 10 (CCMW18) World 3 * Episode 11 (CCMW18) * Episode 12 (CCMW18) * Episode 13 (CCMW18) * Episode 14 (CCMW18) * Episode 15 (CCMW18) World 4 * Episode 16 (CCMW18) * Episode 17 (CCMW18) * Episode 18 (CCMW18) * Episode 19 (CCMW18) * Episode 20 (CCMW18) Planet 2 (LEGO Mpisto 2) World 5 * Episode 21 (CCMW18) * Episode 22 (CCMW18) * Episode 23 (CCMW18) * Episode 24 (CCMW18) * Episode 25 (CCMW18) World 6 * Episode 26 (CCMW18) * Episode 27 (CCMW18) * Episode 28 (CCMW18) * Episode 29 (CCMW18) * Episode 30 (CCMW18) World 7 * Episode 31 (CCMW18) * Episode 32 (CCMW18) * Episode 33 (CCMW18) * Episode 34 (CCMW18) * Episode 35 (CCMW18) Planet 3 (LEGO Mpisto 3) World 8 * Episode 36 (CCMW18) * Episode 37 (CCMW18) * Episode 38 (CCMW18) * Episode 39 (CCMW18) * Episode 40 (CCMW18) World 9 * Episode 41 (CCMW18) * Episode 42 (CCMW18) * Episode 43 (CCMW18) * Episode 44 (CCMW18) * Episode 45 (CCMW18) World 10 * Episode 46 (CCMW18) * Episode 47 (CCMW18) * Episode 48 (CCMW18) * Episode 49 (CCMW18) * Episode 50 (CCMW18) World 11 * Episode 51 (CCMW18) * Episode 52 (CCMW18) * Episode 53 (CCMW18) * Episode 54 (CCMW18) * Episode 55 (CCMW18) World 12 * Episode 56 (CCMW18) * Episode 57 (CCMW18) * Episode 58 (CCMW18) * Episode 59 (CCMW18) * Episode 60 (CCMW18) Planet 4 (LEGO Mpisto 4) World 13 * Episode 61 (CCMW18) * Episode 62 (CCMW18) * Episode 63 (CCMW18) * Episode 64 (CCMW18) * Episode 65 (CCMW18) World 14 * Episode 66 (CCMW18) * Episode 67 (CCMW18) * Episode 68 (CCMW18) * Episode 69 (CCMW18) * Episode 70 (CCMW18) World 15 * Episode 71 (CCMW18) * Episode 72 (CCMW18) * Episode 73 (CCMW18) * Episode 74 (CCMW18) * Episode 75 (CCMW18) World 16 * Episode 76 (CCMW18) * Episode 77 (CCMW18) * Episode 78 (CCMW18) * Episode 79 (CCMW18) * Episode 80 (CCMW18) World 17 * Episode 81 (CCMW18) * Episode 82 (CCMW18) * Episode 83 (CCMW18) * Episode 84 (CCMW18) * Episode 85 (CCMW18) Level Types * Moves * Jelly * Order * Ingredients * Soda * Jam * Chocolate * Multitype (Also mixed level) Both moves and time may be used Lucky Candy Behavior Moves Becomes a bomb or time candy for timed moves levels Jelly Becomes a Jelly Fish Ingredient Becomes an ingredient required Order Becomes a special candy or blocker required to collect Soda Becomes a bottle Jam Becomes a normal candy with jam (If no jam present in tile otherwise a normal candy) Chocolate Becomes chocolate (Hindering player) Multitype and Pipeline Depends on the objectives needed for multitype. For pipeline, it depends on the objective needed on that stage. Enchancements * Unlike other fanons, in this fanon, each level does not mix level types meaning after a level type is done in an episode, no more will be seen in that episode (Save for the first 3 episodes), making the game much different * Unlike CCS, Lucky Candy has working effect on all possible level types, except Boss levels * Like other fanons, beating a level will give the player Gold Bars * Unlike other fanons, users cannot add their difficulty on the infoboxes or request one. They can express their opinions, if they want. * Unlike other fanons, Licorice Links do have special candy resistance. Licorice Locks however, not. Category:Fanon Games